


Ta-Da!

by NotMyBestIdea



Series: All Sterek Drabbles, All the Time [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: Yet another patented awkward father-son talk.





	Ta-Da!

**Author's Note:**

> Words: wolf, conversation, grateful

“Sooo, Dad,” Stiles began. “There’s a conversation we need to have.”

Noah put his coffee cup down on the table. “The last time you said those words, I learned that not only were you attracted to both men and women, but you were dating Derek Hale.”

Stiles nodded.

“And the time before that, I learned about the wolf thing.” Noah shook his head. “I’m grateful you’re telling me these things, but I’m not sure I’m ready for your next big revelation.”

“There’s a situation. Someone needs help. Derek and I talked it over and… you’re going to be a grandpa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining Stiles doing jazz hand.


End file.
